Duo Through the Looking Glass
by Gothic Phoenix
Summary: It's 2x5, no ifs, and or buts, any one who wishes to tell me these two don't go together, talk to my friend, she has been trying to convince me forever, it doesn't work.


The world had an eerie look like you were looking at it through a glass. The sides of the glass were blurred and everything was silent as death…death. An evil uninviting word to some but to me it means acceptance, complete darkness where the sun don't shine and children are never heard laughing. There isn't a speck of yellow but there is red, some orange, a bit of blue in the center-

"Duo, what are you doing?" A serious voice made Duo jump, almost knocking over the candle that had caught his complete attention.

"Um, nihao Wufei, what's up?" Duo asked, grinning like the mad hatter in the middle of a tea party, just about to burst the next joke or insanity.

"I'm going out tonight, you have my pager number," Wufei said, slinging his trench coat over his shoulder and slamming the door behind him. Duo stuck out his tongue then tried going back to loosing himself in the flame once more but it just didn't work. Where did Wufei go? He always was leaving, when it got to just before the large grandfather clock in the hall chimed Wufei would say his few words and slam the door just as the clock chimed 10. Duo looked up at the clock above the mantle, half way to 10:01, what now? The TV was broken, well actually Duo was jumping around, doing some fighting moves to mimic his favorite character on Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and he kicked the remote out the window. Duo just didn't want to get up and go turn on the TV plus he saw the fragments of the remote when he went out on a shopping errand the next day. Now where did Wufei go? Heero would have gone investigating a long time ago but Duo was too lazy and tired from his daily sugar high to go after the Chinese one. Trowa would have just ignored Wufei and Quatre would have just asked him.

"Well I'm not like the others and curiosity killed the cat," Duo reasoned as he got up and shuffled into the kitchen. He spotted an unopened can of pop on the counter and grabbed it then shuffled to his bedroom. He plopped on the bed and looked around. He lightened on his duffel bag.

"I know! I'll go out, I haven't done that in a long time, besides it'll keep me from gettin' bored and wanting to go after Wufei which is near impossible since his trail is probably already cold," Duo rambled aimlessly as he went over and started diving into his bag of clothes. He brought up, victorious, a pair of black leather pants with sewed on leather flames along the bottom plus a black silk shirt and a black wife beater. He then sat the clothes on his bed and hit the shower, after that he braided his hair with stripes of red cloth from a basket that had a dark red shirt hanging off it, all abandoned. Of course Duo thought the color would look wonderful in his braid, he didn't think the owner of the shirt thought so, so he had scrambled out of there before the big guy came back. Duo lightly hummed to himself as he flipped his braid over his shoulder and started pulling on his pants. He looked in the mirror behind his door then went back over to his bag and pulled out two spiked leather necklaces (his absolute favorites,) a silver dragon on a white gold chain, his pride and joy and a small glass pacifier. He took his blessed and sacred cross and lovingly put in a dark red velvet bag and put it down on the very bottom of his bag. He then jumped to his feet, went over to his desk to grab his wallet, eye drops for his contacts and his pager. Quatre had given them all pagers in case they went somewhere and needed to be reached for an emergency or mission. Duo then stopped just before his bookcase and turned, it was totally bare except for the stack of mangas but Duo smiled, knowing that right next to that desolate bookcase was a secret compartment in the floorboards that Duo found one night. He had stashed all his novels, guns, and explosives down there before Wufei even opened the door to check on him. Of course Duo was more than he seemed, he was as varied and secretive as the next street kid. Duo knew deep down he wasn't meant for the shallow streets, he was meant for something bigger and with large novels with tons of fascinating pages to partake in. Duo could be and now is a bookworm and for that he suffered the bad eyesight, remedying that with contacts and buying the latest in mangas and magazines. Duo sighed then walked out his door. He grabbed his black leather jacket from a barstool, just barely remembering his cologne before slamming the door behind himself. He almost jumped down the stairs of the apartment building and opened the front door to a whole new and beautiful full moon with pumping music, lush and hot bodies along with the occasional glimpse into the steady partier's life.

"Let's see, bus, hot wired car or lightrail?" Duo looked around then nodded. "Wufei would kill me if I got caught with a stolen car…bus is too packed and the lightrail…lightrail it is then," Duo said to himself and walked off to the station. He bought his ticket, remembering the last time he forgot to buy one; he shuddered involuntarily as the lightrail pulled up. He got on and sat down in a deserted part of the train. A bag lady with numerous plastic bags was sleeping peacefully in a corner. A few teenagers a little younger than Duo were either talking to each other or staring out the window and a couple professional looking people were talking to each other, coffee in hand. Duo sighed and looked out the rapidly passing scenery. A few stops later the professionals got off, after that, the bag lady got off and finally the teenagers got off in a suburban housing district with really nice houses and the likes. Duo rolled his eyes and waited for the scenery to change into bustling street corners and honking horns. Duo slouched down, finally remembering his make up. He had a stick of black lipstick in one jacket pocket and a kohl stick in the other. He found a broken mirror on the floor and used that. A few minutes after he finished the train stopped and five teenagers ran in. It was almost his stop; in fact, the next slow down was his. He looked up as they laughingly sat down. One ran in at the last minute and hung on to a pole as the lightrail started forward.

"Hey! You almost didn't make it," one of the girls called to the guy. Duo looked up at him; he had olive skin, silk black hair with streaks of red. Tight dark blue jeans that showed off impossibly well muscled legs, a sleeveless white shirt that showed off glittered muscles. He looked up then over, Duo caught impossibly dark brown eyes rimmed with black and silver glitter, lush full lips, Duo almost sighed with relief. He almost thought that was Wufei for a wild second but the guy wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit and especially make up. The kid laughed and leaned against the pole, Duo got a good look at a gold and red embroidered dragon. But none the less Duo had a weird feeling this was going to be a very wild night. The six teens talked to each other for a while. The one Duo had scrutinized was staring at him, he could tell as he stared out the window. The kid finally went over at and sat down next to Duo.

"Name's Jaison, you are?" The guy asked, holding out his hand, Duo took it.

"Duo," Duo replied, smiling lightly at the guy, he smiled back.

"When are you getting off?" The Jaison asked.

"Next stop," Duo replied, Jaison nodded.

"So are we, we're going to the Mystic, wanna tag along?" Jaison asked, Duo's smile went a little bigger.

"Of course," Duo answered, Jaison grinned like the cheshire then turned back to the rest.

"That's Cassidy, Melinda, Chris, Marshal and Dustin," Jaison pointed to each, they either waved or said hi. Duo nodded to each.

"Well, let's go," Jaison got up, balancing perfectly as the train slowed down and stopped. Everyone got off and started walking down the extremely crowded street. Duo looked over at Jaison, he looked a lot like Wufei only more carefree and content, his eyes had less of a slant, his lips not as full and his hair was cut at an angle with red highlights. Plus Wufei had better muscles; Duo almost snickered as they stopped at an extremely crowded door. Two large bouncers stood on either side, holding velvet ropes and blocking the double doors.

"Johnny!" One of the others called, Chris, Duo dug up the name just as they stopped in front of the two guys, one of them smiled.

"Hey little cousin, now remember, no drinking, your mother would kill me," The bouncer smiled and opened the door for them. Duo looked around the small crowded hall and then on the large dance floor with booths and tables all around. A huge bar sat on the right and the DJ against the back wall. Jaison pulled him to a booth and they all sat down. A waitress came up to take his or her order; everyone ordered some kind of alcohol. Duo sighed and looked around at the crowded dance floor. Duo looked over at the others, catching his eyes on Jaison.

"Wanna dance? Come on, it'll be fun," Jaison pulled him out, Duo pulled off his jacket and tossed it on his seat, trying to hide the small blush crawling up his cheeks. He really couldn't help it if he was naturally bi; it came with the territory. He didn't catch the knowing smiles Jaison's friends gave each other.

Wufei lit up another cigarette and looked up at his best friend, the bartender Kalen, he was his best friend for about three weeks now and a good one at that. Kalen sat down Wufei's choice drink and leaned on the bar.

"What up buddy?" Kalen asked, Wufei smirked, taking a sip of the burning drink.

"Nothin' just same ole," Wufei looked over at the dance floor.

"Same ole troubles huh? Why don't you just come out and talk to him, it'll make everything better," Kalen suggested for the millionth time that week. Ever since Kalen had dragged out Wufei's obvious obsession.

"He'd probably freak, I already told you, he's had girlfriends not boyfriends," Wufei returned, scanning the crowd again, Kalen shook his head. A girl plopped down next to him.

"Hey Kay-len! Get me a beer, Jaison's gonna be here for a while. He met a guy on the way over here, a real looker," the girl said happily. Wufei sneered at her and went back to his drink, Jaison tried picking him up a few times, every time shot down, crash and burn miserably like everyone else who approached the Nataku pilot.

"Some one fell for his trap once more? Poor kid," Kalen shook his head and handed her a beer.

"I don't know, he looked like he has dealt with a ton of Jaisons before, sure does know how to dance though," The girl turned around and leveled her dark hazel eyes on her friend. Wufei couldn't help but turn after her, curiosity finally getting the better of him and about had a heart attack right there.

"You alright Fei?" Kalen leaned forward to wave a hand in front of Wufei's eyes.

"Duo," Wufei said, the girl looked over.

"Figures you know him," the girl got up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Wufei asked, looking to Kalen then back at the exotic partner of Jaison's.

"Well you can get any guy or girl in this place Fei, I thought you knew that by now," Kalen smiled shyly then went off to serve other customers. Wufei's eyes burned almost red as Jaison slid his hands down Duo's back then grip his tight ass. Wufei got up and walked over, Kalen looked up as Wufei left.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wufei growled, Duo looked up as Wufei swirled out of the crowd, he unconsciously smiled.

"Hey Wu-man!" Duo called happily, not noticing the impossibly dark snarl on Wufei's face, Jaison almost shrunk back.

"Y-you know him?" Jaison asked, looking at Duo.

"Of course, Wufei's my room mate," Duo bounced lightly, Jaison smiled, suddenly understanding everything.

"Oh, so Wufei just leaves you all alone at home while he goes out to have fun, how selfish of him," Jaison slung his arm around Duo's waist, Wufei's eyes snapped down then narrowed on Jaison's smirking face. He slowly got even closer to Duo and Wufei's hands clenched into fists.

"We're going home," Wufei growled, Duo's face fell, somehow he knew Wufei would take him back home to the boring apartment, or at least try.

"You can if you want to," Duo said breezily, Wufei frowned.

"No, you and I are going back," Wufei said, Duo sighed.

"Look, if he doesn't want to go home then he doesn't have to," Jaison butted in, Wufei narrowed his eyes on Jaison, his fist shooting forward and cracking against Jaison's jaw.

"Wufei!" Duo cried, catching hold of Jaison and pulling him off the dance floor. Duo helped Jaison sit then turned to Wufei.

"I am not going with you and you better go before Shinigami comes along to right your little wrong," Duo said quietly, Wufei slowly backed away, Duo turned back to Jaison. Wufei turned and almost stomped, wait a minute he did stomp over to the bar, drained his glass, grabbed his trench coat and dropped some money for Kalen.

"Is everything alright?" Kalen asked.

"Peachy," Wufei growled and went off, Kalen stared off after the pilot then looked over the crowd to where Duo was helping Jaison stand and walk to the door. The darker one was holding his jaw like it would fall off if he didn't and Duo didn't look too happy either. Kalen dashed to the back, told Missy to cover for him and he ran out to the front. Kalen knew where Jaison lived from pulling his little sister out of there and he knew where Wufei lived because he had seen the fake driver's license. Kalen just saw Wufei's bike disappear down the street and Kalen turned to Duo and Jaison. They were just getting on the lightrail. Kalen decided Duo had to be dealt with right away since he was in the more danger. Kalen ran to his car and got in. The lightrail was faster but Kalen could still get there if everything went right.

Duo smoldered silently next to Jaison; the other was leaning on Duo, holding his jaw together. Duo just couldn't believe Wufei actually did that, he never used violence unless absolutely necessary. Shinigami was going to definitely come to reap a little pay back when the morning came. The lightrail stopped and they got off. Jaison led him down the well trimmed street to a condo down at the end. They got in, Duo took off his jacket and flung it on a chair, a girl shifted and sat up as the door slammed.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep Belana," Jaison said quietly, going up the stairs, Duo followed. A guy shuffled around the kitchen, making a midnight snack and five people were sleeping in the dining room. Jaison opened a door.

"Is Kelsey in here?" Jaison asked, on of the occupants answered a negative and went back to his activities; Duo almost gagged on the revolting scene before Jaison slammed the door.

"I did not want to see that," Duo grumbled, Jaison smirked back at him. Jaison then opened the door to the master bedroom and went to his bathroom, no one was around. Duo sighed and sat on the bouncy bed with a large black comforter and black silk sheets. Jaison came back out with an ice pack from down stairs, the bathroom had another door to it and completely naked, Duo got up.

"I think I should be going," Duo said, going to the door, Jaison stopped him.

"I don't think you should," Jaison smiled almost evilly, grabbing onto Duo's arm. Duo looked down on the offending hand.

"Let go of me," Duo growled.

"No," Jaison returned, pulling on Duo.

"I said let go," Duo growled, feeling Shinigami rise up to the surface, Duo pulled back his fist and punched the guy in the stomach. Duo then turned and walked out, he heard a growl and Jaison tackled him, the two went down in the hallway. Duo twisted, trying to get out of Jaison's grip. The guy slammed Duo against the wall; Shinigami growled and wiggled down then sunk his teeth into Jaison's arm. He let go with a cry as the front door slammed and footsteps hurriedly came up the stairs. Duo got up but Jaison wrapped his arms around Duo's legs and he crashed to the floor. Kalen came forward and pulled on Duo.

"Let go or you'll lose more than your hair this time," Kalen growled, Jaison looked up then let go of Duo. He got up and looked down on Jaison then to Kalen.

"Thanks man, I owe you," Duo said to Kalen. They then turned and left, the girl on the couch had disappeared and the guy in the kitchen was no where to be seen. The shadows moved in the dining room and the door was wide open.

"Just take it easy on Wufei, consider it as your debt paid," Kalen said, opening his car door, Duo got in on the other side and they sped off.

"You know Wufei?" Duo asked quietly.

"I'm a bartender at the Mystic. Wufei's my friend," Kalen returned, Duo nodded. Soon they were in front of Duo and Wufei's apartment. Duo got out and leaned down to look in at Kalen.

"What's your name?" Duo asked.

"Kalen, I'll see you around," Kalen said and drove off. Duo turned, took a deep breath and looked up at the towering building then walked in. Duo hated doing things that involved his heart. His heart was all he had left really and even that wasn't whole. It was torn to pieces many a time on the streets of L2 and during the war but he kept on realizing he still had it every time he looked at Wufei or on Deathscythe. The two held his heart and they probably didn't even know it, Duo almost knocked on the door before just opening it. Wufei was worrying a hole in the carpet in the living room, debating on if he should go after Duo but not knowing where he should go once he got on his bike.

"Hiya Fei," Duo said quietly, Wufei looked up, a smile suddenly started spreading across his face, the Chinese pilot went forward and wrapped his arms around the suddenly shell shocked and completely bewildered American.

"Oh god, I thought-" Wufei whispered but Duo shushed him.

"I did go with him and he almost did but Kalen came to the rescue, I-I am sorry Wufei," Duo said, still quiet and out of character.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, I could have handled that differently," Wufei said. "I've seen that guy trap almost anyone who caught his eye and take them off, never to be seen again," Wufei turned then went and sat on the couch.

"So you didn't go off with him?" Duo asked, following him.

"No," Wufei looked up at Duo.

"Then how come that one time you stayed out all night long and came back totally smashed?" Duo asked, sitting down in a chair, Wufei blushed, another first for Duo to witness.

"I went to a party with Kalen," Wufei mumbled, Duo nodded.

"Well then, everything is now squared away I can go to bed," Duo got up and went off to his room.

"Duo," Wufei called, Duo stopped and turned.

"Yea?" Duo turned, serious for once; well actually Wufei just now noticed Duo was acting less of the clown.

"I-I have something to tell you," Wufei stumbled over the words, Duo walked back into the living room.

"What Wu-chan?" Duo asked, tilting his head a little, Wufei looked down.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this but…" Wufei sighed and stood then walked up to Duo and laid a light kiss on his pouty black lips then walked past Duo to his room. Duo's face grew into a smirk and he turned and followed Wufei into his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei sighed and leaned back, staring at his latest creation, regretting that in a little while he would press the delete button and this fantasy would go into nonexistence with all the others. Wufei stood, stretched, trying to delay the time to delete it. He went to the kitchen after making sure his door was locked while his story was still scrawled across his labtop. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Quatre giggled as he opened the door, backing into the house with Trowa right behind him. Trowa closed the door quietly and picked up Quatre and carried him to their room, totally wrapped up in each other. Wufei suppressed a sigh and took a large swig from the milk carton and replaced it. He hated it when they all lived in the same safe house because he had to watch Trowa and Quatre butter up each other constantly. The door opened again and Duo stomped in; Heero came in after him and closed the door then went to Duo and kneeled down before him. Heero looked up at Duo, the braided one sniffled and collapsed into Heero's arms, Wufei looked down and went to his room. He sat down and stared at the story before him, letting everything slip away, everything. All the pain, all the disappointment, all the secrets and everything became full of peace. The door opened but Wufei didn't hear it, Wufei couldn't hear anything.

"Hey, Wu-chan," Duo whispered, coming up next to Wufei, he looked almost asleep with his head on his chest, his hair free and hiding his face. Duo smiled lightly then looked to the computer, his eyebrows coming together as he recognized his name. Tilting his head slightly and started to read the last few paragraphs. Duo then looked back at the far away Nataku pilot. Duo then saved the story and closed down the labtop. He picked up Wufei and laid him tenderly on the bed.

"Good night Wufei," Duo said as he turned off the light and walked back to his room with Heero. He sighed, ready to face the next endless battle with the suicidal Wing pilot.

"At least Wufei is stable," Duo grumbled as he went in to check on Heero and finally go to bed.


End file.
